User blog:Spriggins/Return to Titletown
On behalf of Packerpedia, thank you for taking the time to take a look at the website and your support of our Green Bay Packers. For the first Packerpedia exclusive, we just got home from the Lambeau Field celebration for the Super Bowl XLV championship team, entitled Return to Titletown. After thawing out our faces from the -8 degree wind chill, I'm happy to report an absolutely thrilling event to end the 2010 Green Bay Packers season. Driving into Green Bay, the ramp to Lombardi Avenue was jammed with traffic trying to get the famed stadium. All available 56,000 seats were sold out on a Tuesday afternoon to welcome the team back with a welcoming atmosphere. Before the team came out, Lambeau Field was rocking with fans chanting "GO PACK GO!", a highlight reel of the team's playoff run, and a hopping rendition to House of Pain's "Jump Around". All fans were given a yellow Return to Titletown: World Champions" flag to wave during the celebration. The event was hosted by Packers Radio Network hosts Wayne Larrivee and Larry McCarren. Packers CEO and President Mark Murphy welcomed all the fans who braved the cold to the stadium, then gave the mic off to mayor James Schmitt, who addressed the crowd and held up a “McCarthy’s Way” street sign, which will honor the coach Mike McCarthy with a Green Bay street named in his honor, similar to streets like Lombardi Avenue and Holmgren Way. New Wisconsin governor Scott Walker and senator Herb Kohl also addressed the Packer faithful. After a brief commercial, the Super Bowl XLV champion Green Bay Packers were brought out, separated by position. The biggest cheer was likely for the quarterbacks, as Aaron Rodgers came out with his back-up QBs alongside. After the team was announced, GM Ted Thompson and coach Mike McCarthy came out, with McCarthy having the Lombardi Trophy in hand. Before he went to midfield, he allowed Packers fans in the front rows to touch the championship trophy. Thompson and McCarthy thanked the fans for their support, and then defense, specials teams, and offense had a chance to thank the fans. On defense, defensive coordinator Dom Capers, safety Nick Collins, cornerback Charles Woodson, and All-Pro linebacker Clay Matthews thanked the fans in their own unique way. Capers had the best line, who after losing in the 1996 NFC Championship Game to Green Bay when he was the head coach of the Carolina Panthers, said "If you can't beat them, join them", eliciting a roar of approval from the Lambeau faithful. Special teams were also interviewed, with interviews from Jarrett Bush, kicker Mason Crosby, and punter Tim Masthay. The offensive line was highlighted by center Scott Wells, running back corps by John Kuhn, while receivers Jordy Nelson, Greg Jennings, and James Jones also got their chance to thank the fans. The biggest cheer was reserved for 12-year Packer veteran, Donald Driver, who got a cheer that lasted for close to two minutes straight. Finally, QB and Super Bowl MVP Aaron Rodgers was presented last (to chants of “MVP! MVP! MVP!”), and he took the microphone and talked to the crowd for several minutes. There was much laughter and cheering, as he stated “we’ll be back here a year from today celebrating another Super Bowl victory!” After the on-field presentation was over, the entire team circled the edge of the field to say “thanks” to the fans with the Lombardi Trophy in hand again to let the fans touch. The night finished with a fireworks display to close out an unforgetable season. Spriggins 03:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts